


As I Was

by RaineLionheart



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, No Dialogue, Post-Episode s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, post corruption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineLionheart/pseuds/RaineLionheart
Summary: Steven and Connie take Orange Spodumene to the beach.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Orange Spodumene, Orange Spodumene & Steven Universe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	As I Was

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to read ANYTHING with Orange Spodumene because she's my favorite uncorrupted Gem. There is very little about, so consider this encouragement. I wasn't planning on going the angsty route, but it came out like this, and I stand by it. I hope you enjoy it.

Steven and Connie brought her to a different beach than the one everyone usually congregated around. They told her it might feel familiar.

Orange Spodumene smiled and took each of their hands. They led her down to the water and told her about the first day they met. Steven, strange and wonderful being that he was, had bumbled his way into a new power while accidentally trapping Connie with him. They took turns telling her how they tried to escape, to no avail. How they ended up underwater.

Spodumene dipped her foot into the water, swirling it absentmindedly as Steven recounted a fight with a giant ‘worm’ - whatever that was - and how he had been able to draw it to its doom.

She smiled and laughed, and knew he was talking about her. Something ached at the thought, but having Steven’s hand in hers, and his fond smile trained on her, the feeling loosened and faded.

Connie had briefly wandered off, apparently in search of something. Spodumene saw her crouch down to grasp at something, then strain to pull it up. It snapped free and she returned to show it to her. It was some sort of red plant matter. It was slimy to the touch, and rubbery, and for some reason, Spodumene was tempted to put it into her mouth and masticate it with her teeth. She frowned at the strange impulse.

Steven asked her what she thought of it. She didn’t have an answer for him.


End file.
